Females always found it hard
by Shinonome Haruhi
Summary: She was a girl who played baseball for as long as she can remember. Her childhood friend and her went to Seido to continue baseball. Will she be able to hide her female identity to these handsome guys or will she eventually fall in love with one of them? Stay tuned to find out just by following Risaki Mirun, wondering how will she survive in this place full of guys!
1. Chapter 1

**_Chapter 1 : A fateful Encounter!_**

 ** _Hi minna :) this_** _ **is**_ ** _my fourth time writing fanfic XD but my first time writing Diamond No Ace/ DNA /Ace of Diamond/ Daiya no A. I hope you enjoy this story :) It was a story I have always wanted to do XD Seeing not many people do this so please enjoy it XD! I hope you would actually support me in any way :) Thank you! I enjoy writing fanfiction! This was a story I have been working on for very long! I hope other people who have wrote similarly, would not assume that I copied from them,Thanks!..._**

* * *

 ** _Location: Kanagawa Prefecture_**

 ** _No One's POV_**

Takashima Rei was in the prefecture to scout for some promising players. There was a match between Ikuta Junior High School and Yoko Junior High school. Both teams were bowing to each other, about to start the match.

Ace of Ikuta Junior High School was Kitachi Haru and the ace of Yoko Junior High School was Hitomi Kuro. The match started, after the fourth inning, Yoko has 5 runs while Ikuta has 3 runs.

* * *

 ** _Takashima Rei's POV_**

 _That girl... I looked at the paper in my hand. Her name is Risaki Mirun, it seems that she is an all-rounder._

 _She can be useful to Seido as she is just what we might been looking for this entire time. Just watching the first four innings, you can tell how good she is at baseball. How much effort and time has been spent all on baseball._

 _But it would be unexpected to recruit a girl into the team. I need to think of a solution to this problem. I wonder how much this girl can benefit our team._

* * *

 _ **Risaki Mirun's POV**_

"Let's Win this!" I shouted. Everyone pumped their first into the air. _I thought," This is my last match in Junior High. I would want it to be the best!"_

Harui-kun was on the second base as the second basemen.

The match ended

The winner is Yoko Junior High School. After the handshake, we went back to the dugout. I ran towards Harui-kun. When I saw him, I shouted," Harui-kun!" He turned around to look at me. I said," Great job out there!" He smiled shyly. We walked out of the dugout, planning to go celebrate together.

As we were walking, we were approached by a beautiful lady that had her hair tied up in a ponytail, her warm hazel eyes, her spectacles and her slender figure. She said," Hey Risaki Mirun-san, my name is Takashima Rei. Could we find a place to talk for awhile?"

I nodded and Harui-kun followed us to the cafe nearby. When we sat down, she passed me a name card and said," I am a scout from Seido High school, I would like to scout you into our baseball team!"

I was dumbfounded when I looked at the name card. _Seido High School is one of the prestigious school for baseball, where Ryo-nii is also at._ When I turned and look at Harui-kun, he had jealous face. I told her," I will consider about the offer! But is it even alright for me to play baseball? I am a girl."

She nodded and said," Of course..!" I stood up, bowed to her and started walking away. Harui-kun immediately stood up, bowed to the Takashima-san and chased after me.

After walking away, I was stopped by Harui-kun. We went to the park and sat on the swing. He said,"Mi-chan, why didn't you accept the offer immediately?"

I said," I wasn't expecting that and also my parents might not allow me to do it." He replied," If we convince them together, they might allow!" I told him," Don't worry about me. You were planning to go there right?"

He nodded. I said," Have you managed to convinced your parents yet?" He said," No..." I replied," Harui-kun, Let's go to your house now and convince your parents. Now would be the best time to convince them, especially when the entrance exam is around the corner."

* * *

 _ **No One's POV**_

They both were walking towards Haruichi's house. When they arrived, they removed their shoes and entered the house.

"I'm Home." said Haruichi. "Ojama Shimasu!" Mirun shouted. (Ojama Shimasu means Sorry for disturbing/ Excuse me from coming in)

They heard," Welcome back! Irasshai Mirun-chan!" (Irasshai means welcome)

They sat at the dining table. Everyone started sitting at the table and then Mirun said," Ano Harui-kun has something important to tell you." His parents directed their attention towards him.

He spoke up," I want to go to Tokyo to study at Seido High School!" They looked at him shocked. At first they were trying to convince him to study within the Kanagawa area until Mirun spoke.

Mirun said with determination," You should let Harui-kun have his freedom. If you are worried about no one being able to take care of him, I would be going to the school there with him."

At first they stared at Mirun, then Haruichi's parents agreed. They said," If Mirun-chan is going with you, we have nothing to worry about."

* * *

 _ **Risaki Mirun's POV**_

I was happy that Harui-kun gets to go the school where Ryo-nii is at! But now, I accidentally said I will go with him means I have to accept the offer.

After dinner, I thanked his family for the meal and Harui-kun decides to send me home. As we were walking, I heard him say," Mi-chan, arigato!"

I turned to him grinning and said," the pleasure is mine. Anyways, it looks like we can't be separated that easily." I winked at him making him flush like a tomato. I laughed at how shy he gets.

When we arrived at my doorstep, I thanked him and ran inside my house. I shouted," Tadaima!" (Tadaima means I'm home)

My mother responded," Oh welcome home Mirun." I went up to my mother and said," Oka-sama, I have something important to tell you."

We went to sit at the dining table and she asked," What is wrong Mirun?" I said," Oka-sama, I'm planning on going to Tokyo's Seido high to play baseball and study."

My mother stared at me with stern eyes and said," Are you serious about what you have just said?!"

I stared at her, brimming with determination saying," Hai Oka-sama! I'm very serious. I'm planing on going there with Harui-kun!"

She sighed and said," Where will you be planning to stay at?"

I told her," I'm not sure yet, I will confirm with you. I will arrange a meeting with the scout, Takashima-san to get more details." She nodded and I ran off to my room.

I whipped out my phone and looked at the name card in my other hand and started dialing the number.

When she picked up the phone, I said," Domo, watashi wa Risaki Mirun desu. I want to accept the offer to go to Seido to play baseball! But will it be possible that we meet at the same cafe tomorrow as I have personal questions to ask about this offer?" (Domo is a formal way of saying hello/hey and it can it also thanks. Watashi wa Risaki Mirun desu means I am Risaki Mirun, desu is similar to a slang.)

She responded," Of course, I will see you there at 1pm. Goodnight Risaki-san."

I wished her goodnight and ended the call. _I wonder how would Oka-sama break the news to Otou-sama? I don't get to see Otou-sama that often, the only time I get to see him is on Christmas. Haiz, I wonder how is Otou-sama doing._

* * *

 _ **The Next Day (Same POV)**_

I woke up at 9am, preparing myself to go over to the baseball field to practice before meeting the scout.

On my way over, Harui-kun joined me. _I have tried all the different positions. In different matches against different schools, I get to do different positions._

 _I have tried being the Ace of the team, the catcher, an infielder, an outfielder and Clean-up batter in the team. It's just that I could somehow do the position well._

 _My favourite position is usually between a catcher and a batter._ When we reached the field at 10am, we started stretching. _Usually I would be the batter while Harui-kun will be at the second base. I would try hitting the balls towards the second base to help him improve his catching._

After practicing for 2 hours, we were taking a break. It was 12pm, I went to change out of my sweaty clothes and we went off to go to the same cafe which was quite far from the field. We left at 12.15pm. After 25 minutes of walking, we reached the cafe and we settled down.

When it was 1pm, and Takashima-san arrived. We greeted her and she took a seat. I asked her," Where would I stay at?" She said," Unfortunately, you would have to share a room with a male senpai." I replied," I don't mind. As long as I have a place to stay at. And where would I be able to get myself clean?"

She replied," There is a place to bath for females nearby, You can use it to yourself." I told her," This guy will also be planning on joining Seido. His quite good at baseball, his planning to join Seido through normal entrance examinations. Which he should be able to do" She nodded and I thanked her.

* * *

 ** _No One's POV_**

At the Train station...

Mirun was going to the dorm to stay before the school term starts. Haruichi will also be moving there with Mirun as baseball training will be starting the next day. She and Haruichi bid everyone farewell and left by the train. When she and Haruichi arrived, they were amazed by the amount of space used by just baseball. They see Takashima Rei standing at the entrance of the dorm waiting for them. They approached her and she said," Welcome to our dorm, I believe that you know which room you are staring at.

 _ **Miyuki Kazuya's POV**_

 **One week Ago**

 **"Miyuki-kun!" someone called him.**

 **I turned around and said," What is wrong Rei-chan?"**

 **She replied," There would be someone moving into your room next week."**

 **I asked," Really? who?"**

 **She said," Unfortunately, the junior going to move in to stay with you is female. Please take care of her while she is staying with you."**

 **I was dumbfounded. Rei-chan scouted a female girl and she is going to stay with me, in the same room.**

 **But this is going to get interesting. How good is this girl that made Rei-chan scout her.**

Current...

I cleaned up the room, and waited for the time when my junior will arrive. I heard someone knock on the door, I went out and I saw Rei-chan with a girl.

 _She had long Blue hair that seem to sparkle. Baby brown eyes and she had a stunning figure. Her looks made her look younger than her age._

I approached Rei-chan and said," Yo Rei-chan, is she my new roommate?" Rei-chan replied," Yes, could we enter?"

I nodded and they both entered. When I closed the door, Rei-chan said," I plan on making her identity as a female secret."

 _At first I was shock about the request, after thinking about it for awhile. It was reasonable, it would be a distraction to the guys._

I pointed at her saying," how is she going to keep her identity if she looks like that?"

She replied," I am planning on cutting my hair to slightly above shoulder length, wear a hat to cover my face during the baseball training and change my outfit"

I nodded and said," What is your name?" she said," Watashi wa Risaki Mirun. You can call me anything that links to my name. Yorushiku onegaishimasu senpai." (Watashi wa means I am, but it is used by girls.) (Senpai means senior, you use senpai when addressing your senior like Miyuki senpai or just talking about your senior)

I said," Ore wa Miyuki Kazuya, a 2nd year. Just call me anything you like. Yorushiku onegaishimasu Miru-chan!" (Ore wa means I am, Ore and boku is used by guys) (Yorushiku onegaishimasu means Nice to meet you/ Nice to know you)

* * *

 ** _Risaki Mirun's POV_**

 _He called Miru-chan on our first meeting! Only Harui-kun calls by my first name. I wonder if I can get along with this senpai._

I asked him," Ano Miyuki-senpai, where will I be sleeping?" He pointed at the bed on his left and said,"Miru-chan's bed is this."

I walked towards it and sat down. Takashima-san said," As for now, I have other things to do. Please excuse me for now."

She exited and closed the door. There was an awkward silence until he broke it by saying," Nee Miru-chan, what position do you play?" I said," I play at any position my team wants me to."

* * *

 _ **Miyuki Kazuya's POV**_

 _Ohhh Naruhodo, she is an all-rounder. I see how Rei-chan wanted to scout her. I wonder how much her talents will pull her through. (Naruhodo means I see)_

I asked," How are you going to cut hair?" She replied," I will cut it later by myself."

I said," There is morning practice tomorrow at 7, good luck!" She said," Hai senpai! I am going to cut my hair now, please excuse me for now." (Hai senpai means Yes Senior)

 _She is amazing, she doesn't seem scared of staying together with me in the same room and she has manners unlike the boy who came six months ago._

* * *

 _ **No One's POV**_

 _ **After 10 minutes~**_

Mirun came out with her blue hair slightly above her shoulder. She has a hat on her head covering part of her face, she said," Senpai, how do I look? Is it obvious that I'm a girl?"

Miyuki said with a grin," You look great! It's not that obvious."

Mirun looked at the floor blushing.

After Mirun took out the picture of her, Haruichi and Ryousuke when she was about 7 years old and placed it on the table. She had super short hair in the picture which is easily misunderstood into a guy. Miyuki stood up and peered over her shoulders.

He said,"Are, isn't that Ryousuke-senpai in the picture?" (Are is used when you are confused about something. Or it also can be like when you see something familiar, you use Are. Example Are, where did I put my stuff/ Are, where did he go?)

* * *

 ** _Risaki Mirun's POV_**

I nodded my head. I said," Ryo-nii, Harui-kun and I have been together since young. We are all childhood friends, I met the siblings when I was 2 years old, our first meeting was when I moved house to their neighbourhood. Since then, we played together. Eventually Baseball came into our life too."

He nodded at my story and I stared at the time on my phone. It was 10:55pm, I felt tired from unpacking my stuff. I sent a message to Harui-kun and set my alarm at 5. I bid senpai goodnight and I fell asleep.

All first years had to assemble at the baseball field. I would not want to ruin my first impression towards my new baseball coach.

* * *

 ** _No One's POV_**

*Alarm Ringing at 5am*

Mirun got up from bed the moment her alarm rang. She sneaked out of the room to take a bath. She had finished preparing at 5:50am, she picked up her baseball bat and went to practice swinging. She decided to practice swinging until 6:30pm. She swung her bat continuously, until she heard someone say," Oi First Year!"

* * *

 ** _Risaki Mirun's POV_**

I turned around, and saw a green haired guy. He was much taller than me and he showed a scary face to me, expecting me to freak out. But I managed to stay calm and said," Hai Senpai? How may I help you?"

He looked shock then he said," Oi, I like your attitude. But, you shouldn't practice too much."

I smiled at him and bowed," Ossu!"

He immediately turned around and walked off. I decide to go back to my room and prepare myself. I entered and saw Miyuki-senpai still sleeping, I decided not to wake him up. He looked like he was having a good slumber, I wore my cap to cover my face features and I went out.

* * *

 _ **No One's POV**_

All the first years were introducing themselves (Episode 3 if I am not wrong) (Slightly Lazy to type haha) Sawamura saw Miyuki, Miyuki Sabotaged him. Sawamura Eijun, Miyuki Kazuya, Kuramochi Youichi, Masuko Tooru and Risaki Mirun got punished.

Sawamura and Miyuki had been punished for coming late while Kuramochi, Masuko and Risaki had been punished for not waking up their roommates.

Then they all had to run more laps than others. Everybody apologised except for Sawamura, causing him to get punished for being rude. He had to continue running while the rest went for positions they preferred.

* * *

 _ **Risaki Mirun's POV**_

I'm lucky Kuramochi-senpai told me what to do or else I would have ended up like Sawamura-kun. I felt bad for him but he deserves it.

I could not make up my mind to which position I should try out. I went to the Pitcher zone, then the Outfielders, Infielders, Catchers and Batting. I was praised by the senpai and Coach called me over.

He told me," Risaki, I know your situation. Training might be harsh but try to get through it. From tomorrow onwards, you would be joining the first string." When everyone heard that, they stared at me with either jealousy or anger. Some people were amazed by what the Coach had just said.

I thanked him and walked off, Sawamura-kun approached me and said," I WON'T LOSE TO YOU!" I stared at him and nodded.

* * *

 ** _I decided to end the chapter here XD I had been working on this vary chapter for soo long XD finally it is read to be read by you guys. I hope you enjoy this XD I will try to get the next chapter out ASAP :)The pairing for my OC has 3 possibilities, I wonder who can guess it right :) Good luck on that XD Please review XD XD_**

 ** _Special Time Corner_**

 ** _Sawamura: Oi Haruhi-san, why did you do this to me!?_**

 ** _I: Eto, I did it based on the story so please do not blame me for that._**

 ** _Sawamura: Why...!?_**

 ** _I: Sorry Gotta go now, Bye Sawamura-kun_**

 ** _Sawamura: EH, Haruhi-san WAIT!_**

 ** _Hahaha it ends there :) Sorry Sawamura-kun XD_**

 **~Shinonome Haruhi/ Sensei Sensei**


	2. Author's notes

_**Author's note**_

 _ **Sorry everyone, this is not a chapter. This is a notice to people who read my stories that I would be on Hiatus soon as my exam is approaching. I will try to update all my stories by this week. By Sunday, if the stories are not updated, I would not be updating any stories until around Mid October. I am so sorry! Even I find it sad, not being able to update my stories at all. Anyways I swear, at least two chapters of different stories will be updated. Love you guys! Will be posting new stories tomorrow too XD Thank you for tolerating me.**_

 _ **Current Stories uploaded by me**_

 _ **1\. "Problems have to be solved, but how?" Fairy Tail Fanfiction**_

 _ **4 Chapters, 5045 words**_

 _ **2\. "Her Destiny" Fairy Tail Fanfiction**_

 _ **3 Chapters, 4622 words**_

 _ **3\. "The Unexpected Hero" A collaborated Fairy Tail Fanfiction**_

 _ **2 chapters, 4033 words**_

 _ **4."Females always found it hard" Ace of Diamond Fanfiction**_

 _ **1 chapter, 3205 words**_

 _ **5\. "Friends that are always together" Haikyu! Fanfiction**_

 _ **1 Chapter, 2932 words**_

 _ **6\. "Volleyball Genius" Haikyu! Fanfiction**_

 _ **1 Chapter, 1496 words**_

 _ **~Two to three more stories to be added by the end of the week.~**_

 _ **~Shinonome Haruhi/Sensei Sensei**_


End file.
